


The third Holmes

by timexturner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherrinford is back and is looking for his lover that is presumed dead. He goes to the best detective he knows -his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The third Holmes

I sat down at my dear old brothers piano. Sherlock always had a thing for music. So did I. He was my big brother, only by 5 years. So sorry, I should introduce myself to you, shouldn't I? Terribly rude of me. My name is Sherrinford Holmes. Everyone thinks that I'm dead, but you know the truth now, don't you, dear reader? ehehehe. What you should also be aware of is that I'm a villain. Now you're probably thinking 'how could a Holmes brother be a villain?' Well. Let me tell you a little story. It involves me and a certain man named Jim Moriarty. 

Jim Moriarty and I were... Well, lovers. Now I know that some of you pathetic man and women don't approve of homosexuality... It's okay, neither do my big brothers. Sherlock and Mycroft just act like they approve of it, but really they don't. Don't let my big brothers fool you. They are liars. That's why I ran away from home at the age of 18. That's where I met Jim. He was so... So accepting of me. I loved him to death. We kept our relationship a secret. When he however got interested in my brother, I couldn't help but help him and tell him everything about my brother. Not long after that, I found out that my brother had killed Jim. I was in tears. I vowed to get him back for what he had done. So I came up with this plan. I put Jim's face on every screen in the world and had him say 'did you miss me?' Just to mess with my big brothers head. 

Now I'm in his apartment, waiting for my brother to get home and try to figure out who did this. I was ready for him. So buckle up, readers. It's gonna be one hell of a ride.  
________________________  
Sherlock-The third Holmes  
_________________________

"Sherlock, I'm sure we can figure this out." John Watson said to his best friend as they entered 221 Baker Street. 

"He isn't suppose to be Ali-" Sherlock stopped mid sentence, as he heard a piano up in his flat.

"Oh, Sherlock! Your brother's here" mrs. Hudson said to Sherlock. Sherlock looked confused. "And I must say he's quite handsome" mrs. Hudson gushed. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. 

"Mycroft is here?" John Watson questioned mrs. Hudson.

"No, younger brother. Quite the charmer, he is. Said his name was something ford Holmes. Oh I can't remember, me being so old" mrs. Hudson said. 

"Thank you, mrs. Hudson for letting a complete stranger into my flat" Sherlock scoffed, "I need a smoke" Sherlock said grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and heading towards the door, but John took it out of his hand. 

"You are not starting up again" John said to him "now, who is this mysterious brother you told me nothing about?" John asked. Sherlock sighed 

"He's dead, okay, John? D-E-A-D DEAD! Whoever is up there playing my piano is clearly an imposter. But if you want to see for yourself, follow me" Sherlock said going up to his flat. 

The piano music to Kelly clarkson's 'mr. Know it all' was being played as they entered the flat. 

"Mr. Know it all, You think you know it all, but you don't know a thing at all." The man at the piano sang. The man was tall, about 6'4 he had his legs spread open while playing. He had black curly hair, much like Sherlock. "Cause brother, you don't know a thing about me" he sang as he finished and turned to face them. He had beautiful blue eyes. His hair was a bit longer then Sherlock's was, but not by much. He smirked. 

"Hello, big brother. Nice to see you again" the man said as he got up, " how longs it been now? 30 years? My God you've gotten old, brother. And who's this" the man asked pointing to John "your boyfriend? Oh no. Not your boyfriend, he has a wedding ring on his finger, you however, do not, still can't find that special lady, huh? But then again who really wants to spend the rest of their life with such a pompous ass? Always have to be right about everything, don't you, big brother? Same old Sherlock. So, how's the big 'consulting detective' thing going? You're not even a detective. You're just a man who just happens to think he knows everything. A class A dick. At least I'm not a liar." The man explained smirking at the last remark "I'm Sherrinford by the way. Nice to meet you, John Watson." Sherrinford said to John "I'm a huge fan of your blog." He commented. 

"So.. Your Sherlock's younger brother? He said you were dead." John asked Sherrinford. 

"He IS dead, John. Don't let this imposter fool you" Sherlock said examining his so called brother. 

"You don't believe me. Typical. Do what you do best if you don't believe me. But I AM your younger brother, Shirley, Who do you think I am? Loki? Do you think I have the power of shape shifting? I don't. I've seen those films and let me tell you- the guys a loon" Sherrinford said laughing a bit 

"You clearly haven't met Jim Moriarty." John commented, that was just the clue that Sherlock needed. He smirked. 

"You looked sad when John said Moriarty's name. Along with the fact that you're wearing Moriarty's suit and tie indicates to me that you knew him in some way, you also happen to have a tattoo on your ring finger that says SH hearts JM. Now that could mean me... Or more probable, you. Given your preferences I would say it's most likely you. -" Sherlock explained but got cut off by John.

"You mean he's-?" John questioned Sherlock.

Sherlock groaned as he turned to John "yes, John, he's Gay, do try to keep up" Sherlock said as John rolled his eyes "honestly it's like I'm talking to a rock" Sherlock commented turning back to his brother "you got your hair cut recently, because you assumed that that's the way Jim would have wanted it, you also dyed your hair back to your natural color, because you've had several different hair colors in the past, I can tell by just looking at your roots that you were blond before this, also you let your hair go back to it's curly state. You've been straightening your hair, just to avoid being caught by your big brothers. And now you come here. 30 years later. What I can't figure out is why" Sherlock explained "why now?" 

Sherrinford sighed. "All I want to know, Shirley, is if he's still alive" Sherrinford explained pulling off a fake cry. "I saw his..." He tried to hold back fake tears "face on the Telly and...I just want to know if he's alive or not. So I came to my big brother for help" he explained "please say you'll help me, Shirley." Sherrinford said breaking down into fake tears, he sat down on the floor and cried into his hands, smirking into his hands as he fake cried. 

"Oh, come on! Quit with the whole fake crying act." Sherlock said to his baby brother. John then turned to Sherlock 

"Sherlock! Don't you have any heart at all?" John asked as he went over to Sherrinford and sat down next to him and hugged him. "So you were dating Moriarty?" John asked, Sherrinford just nodded his head. "When was the last time you saw him?" John asked 

"JOHN! We are not going to condone this! This imposter is not going to fool us! He's not fooling me anyway." Sherlock practically yelled at John. All of the sudden Sherrinford's phone rang, his ringtone was Criminal by Britney Spears. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen" Sherrinford said getting his phone out of his pocket and going outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherrinford in my mind is played by Tom Hiddleston. It WAS rumored that Tom would be in at least one episode of Sherlock... Here's hoping it's true.


End file.
